2-D (Pheonix's version)
Overview 2-D is an eyeless and to most, souless, keyboarder and singer of the Gorillaz. In the middle of a concert intermission, he had disappeard. Murdoc took this news happily. Background His real name is Stuart Pot (his last name was often thought to be Tusspot, though his father changed his name to "Pot" shortly before Stu was born), most of the time shortened to Stu-Pot. He was born in Hertfordshire, England, yet raised in Crawley, England. His father, David Tusspot, worked as a mechanic and owner of the Tusspot's Fairground. His mother, Rachel Tusspot, was a nurse who supplied Stu-Pot with headache pills. Stu-Pot wasn't a very intelligent boy, he was known as a kind person and had a general love of music. He hit his head when falling from a tree at the age of ten, which caused his hair to fall out. When it came back it was a deep 'azure blue'. When he was 19, the drama in his life began when hooliganMurdoc Niccals, age 31, purposefully crashed his Vauxhall Astra through the wall of Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, where Stu-Pot had been working, in an attempt to ramraid it and steal the synths. Murdoc's bumper crashed into Stu-Pot's face, landing him with one missing eye and another shoved in the back of his head. Murdoc was arrested and sentenced to carry out 30,000 hours of community service as well as care for the vegetablized Stu-Pot for 10 hours every week. One year later, in a poor attempt to impress some women, Murdoc performed a 360 in a Tesco car park in Nottingham with his vehicle. This sent Stu-Pot crashing through the windshield, hitting his head on the curb stu pot lost his other eye. When 2D awoke after slinding on cement for a mile it seemed and turned to look at murdoc murdoc knew he had his front man "A no eyed blue haired god" murdoc recalls. Murdoc nicknamed stuart 2D witch stands for the two dents in his head. Rather amusingly, Stu-Pot adores his new nickname, dropping use of his birth name completely and even signing formal letters with the first name "Two" and surname "D". 2D would appear to have a chronic history of violent blows to the head, coupled with a complete lack of natural intelligence. Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett commented on this, saying that he has a blank sheet of paper where a brain should be. Despite this, he serves as Gorillaz's lead vocalist. {C During the hiatus, 2D went to work on his father's funfair in Eastbourne. He used to collect money for a ride called 'The Switchback Ride', and there he met Shane Lynch, former member of Boyzone, and they became good friends. By the time they met, 2D adopted a teddy boy style and used to stroll the city along with Shane. He allegedly has quite a few children by different women he slept with during this period. 2D didn't really think about Gorillaz until four years later, when he received a text message from Noodle and, with that, he decided to return to Kong with fully restored confidence after he realized he was responsible for the Gorillaz success. After the El Mañana conspiracy, 2D and Russel were frantic about Noodle's supposed death. It was a hoax, however, and the band has once again gone separate ways but not for long (so promised Murdoc in the autobiography Rise of the Ogre; their biggest project to date is apparently being planned) and the singer was, according to Murdoc, "...poncing off somewhere. He's probably gonna try and become an actor or a model or whatever..." According to an official mail-out from 31 October 2007, Murdoc says that "2D is away on a vacation at a Jamaican beach." On 13 November, however, the D-Sides text in the G-Shop stated that 2D was currently completing a law degree. Murdoc has revealed that he has kidnapped 2D and is holding him against his will on Plastic Beach, enlisting 2D's vocal talents for use on the third Gorillaz album, Plastic Beach. It was revealed through various media on the trailer in which this kidnapping was revealed that 2D was in a small flat in Beirut at the time, for reasons which are currently unknown.